


The End Has Come

by RaijaRed



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijaRed/pseuds/RaijaRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war could finally come to an end after a long and enduring fight. Could one spark, a spark full of care and hope cease the fighting once and for all? That spark may just succeed where others have tried and failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once, long ago, not as long as it seemed their was a gladiator who self named himself Megatronus. He named himself after one of the 13 Primes, Megatronus Prime. He took on the name because Megatronus Prime would not bow down to his brothers. Secretly, he also took the name to show how the mighty Cybertronian race that had fallen, could rise again to greatness . He made a friend, that would soon turn into a brother.

That friend was known as Orion Pax. Now Orion Pax was a clerk in the great Hall of Records. He took a great deal of pride and interest in Megatronus, for he was the one who wanted to change Cybertron for the better. Megatronus took Orion under his wing, teaching him politics and discussing new ways to fix the corrupt government. Eventually the two shared ideas, plans for the future. They grew close, the two became more then friends, they became brothers. One thing that many don't know is that Orion had a little sister. Her name is Silentecho. Echo for short. When Orion was busy with work, Megatronus watched over his little sister. This sparked a relationship between the two. The little femme looked up to Megatronus and began to view him as a brother. When she was small, she didn't even go threw her first upgrade before calling him her brother. The little femme would watch Megatronus win every match and cheer him on.

All was well for the time being. That is, until Megatronus expressed his ideas about corrupt government. Megatronus hated how everything was in a caste system, how Cybertonians alike were not equal. Where the richer bought their way to the top and the weak suffered for it. Megatronus showed his true colors. He preached about taking down the government with violence. The council rejected his ideas, rejected the thoughts of violence. Then Orion spoke up. His belief in not using violence swayed the council. The council loved his ideas, the way he spoke with hope to change Cybertron for the better with no violence.

That changed Megatronus, feeling as though Orion had betrayed him by stealing away the title of Prime. Megatronus made a movement, unlike most movements it turned Megatronus from who he was into an evil tyrant. He named them the Decepticons. Megatronus changed his name to Megatron, no longer caring for being a Prime but to get his revenge. Orion became known as Optimus Prime, leading the Autobots. Megatron swore an oath to give his brother in arms the greatest honor possible; death by his hands. Megatron brought chaos and destruction to Cybertron, destroying the Cybertonians home world. Innocent Cybertonians , young and old died by the war that ravaged Cybertron.

The golden age was lost, gone in a blink of an optic. Few places still functioned, Iacon was the last city-state to fall. At the fall of Iacon, the two factions left Cybertron in search of energon that they so desperately needed. They found energon on a distant planet called Earth. A certain scout by the name of Bumblebee already took refuge on planet Earth before the autobots arrived, scouting out energon mines that the autobots had picked up. Yet, Bumblebee was not the only Cybertonian taking refuge among the humans. Decepticons took refuge on the planet as well. 

Thus began the war on Earth.


	2. New Home

I missed the Arc thanks to my Commander, sending me out on another scouting mission which resulted in having to take one of the space pods to get to Earth. 

The moment I impacted the planet called Earth, I noticed that a ground bridge appeared before a human came forth. Ratchet was kind enough to send me information on the planet before I got here.

"Autobot Echo, I am here to collect you and take you to base to see the other Autobots. I am Special Agent Fowler." The small man said.

I nodded and followed him threw the ground bridge in which he came from. Upon arrival I found that the current base of operation had no one in it. 

"I have been in contact with Captain William Lennox, he has already told Optimus that he has a surprise when he arrives. He should be here in less then 15 minutes. Optimus and the others will explain the rules that need to be followed. It is good to have more Autobots around with the recent activity of the Decepticons." He left threw a human sized door. 

I looked around the new base. It looked large. I could see the berth-rooms labeled along with the Med-bay. I tried to suppress a smile, unable to contain the joy I felt knowing I would be united with my brother again. I looked around some more and saw that I had a room of my own. Ratchet must have said something. I heard the soft rumbling of an engine and the strong, baritone voice of my brother. I rushed to hide. The automatic door slowly opened revealing the large form of my brother. A human accompanied him inside, that must be Captain Lennox.

"Well Optimus. Come on we haven't all day. I have to get over to the barracks after this." I could hear amusement in his voice.

My brother sighed and rubbed his optics with his left servo. I grimaced a little. The stress must be eating at him, I could tell right away just by the way he stood that he was under a lot of stress. I decided not to wait any longer. I almost tackled him to the floor. Optimus spun around, instantly in a kneeling position, trying to see who I was. I squealed as I fell on to the floor with a metal bang as he threw me off. 

"Surprise!" I laughed as my door wings flared with excitement and joy.

I got up and looked at his shocked facial plates. I grinned as he snapped out of it.

"Silentecho?" He asked before nearly squeezing the life right out of me.

"The one and only." I laughed and hugged him back.

He gave one me a smile, one that I knew was rare now a days.

"I thought you were offline. You weren't on the Arc with the rest of the Autobots and Wreckers when it took off. Magnus said he hadn't gotten word of you for over a solar cycle." He explained.

"Nope. I was sent on a scouting mission but my Commander miscalculated when sending me off so I missed the Arc by about 5 orns." I said with little annoyance.

I looked at the human who climbed up onto the plate form as my brother put his arm around my helm, seeing how I was the perfect size for him to rest his arm around. 

"Your Silentecho then? The one that Ratchet talked about?" He asked as Optimus and I turned to him.

"Yes, indeed." I gave a smile and watched as he gave a grin.

"Good to have you on board." With that he left with a wave before heading out the same door that Fowler went out of.

"Oh, how I have missed you." His voice soft, full of the care and love that I had known when I was just a sparkling.

"I have missed you as well Optimus." I hugged him again.

Optimus made his way to the rec room, I following behind him as he explained the rules that we had to abide while calling Earth our home. The other bots soon arrived and I couldn't help but smile, seeing my friends and family. Now, if only the war was over, I could live in peace.


	3. Scouting and Medical Treatment

"Echo, would you like to go patrolling with me?" Optimus asked.

I nodded enthusiastically. He patted my helm and made his way outside, I followed after seeing Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" I squealed and hugged him, spinning around once before letting him down.

He beeped quickly, making my smile fall.

"Ratchet, hasn't been able to fix you yet huh?" I asked.

~No.~ He used a clip as I recalled, from the human songs.

"That's a shame. It's is nice to see you Bee." I gave him a playful push before transforming into my alt, a navy blue and silver Ford Mustang Cobra that I had required back when Ratchet sent me a list of vehicles to analyze for an alt.

My brother transformed and started to drive towards the city. I followed after Bee waved us off. I watched as the humans began to clear the streets of activity and night began to fall.  Optimus stopped just short of a museum.

"I am picking up a few energon signals on my scanners." Concern lacing his voice.

"Decetapunks? I don't want to run into them." I replied, annoyance seeping into my tone.

I looked at my own scanners and sighed, I should have kept a better optic open.

"I hope not Echo, we will both need energon cubes if we do meet them." His voice dry as he transformed, taking on his bipedal form to look around.

I heard the buzz of an engine above us and one coming up fast behind us. The aircraft and police car transformed, showing none other then Barricade and Starscream, weapons out and at the ready.

"Oh come on! I get here and have to meet Bucket-head and the flying Dorito." I grumbled, transforming and wiping out my plasma gun.

Optimus unsheathed both his battle blades, optics narrowing as his battle mask clicked into place. Starscream snarled before lunging at me while Barricade went for Optimus with his saw. I yelped as he tackled me. I kicked him off and stood as I got a hit on the back of his helm.

"Why can't we be friends? Then I wouldn't have to send you back with your wings between your legs." I taunted, letting my battle helmet come fourth to protect my face.

He held his helm with one hand, glaring as his other hand morphed into a missile launcher and fired. 

"I would rather die then be friends with Autoscum like you." He spat.

My optics widened as the missile came toward me. Great heat seeking, should have figured. I moved quickly, coming towards him, making his optics go wide as I slid around him. The missile wasn't fooled cause it hurt upon impact. It took a chunk out of my right arm making me yelp.  My gears whirled as I looked at Starscream. "Let's see how high your vocals can go Screamer." I growled and punched him across the face, sending him into a smaller building.

He shouted in surprise as he landed backwards. I took a moment to glance over to look at my brother with a gash down the side of his chest. Barricades saw-arm was no longer attached to him. Energon dripped from my brothers gash, ticking me off. Barricade growled at him and turned, transforming and driving off. 

"We'll have to hunt him down." I detected a trace of pain lingering in his words.

Starscream took that moment to take off to, transforming and speeding off. 

"Scratch that, hunt them both down, later."

I gave a nod and came to stand by my brother, looking at the damage that he obtained. 

"Come on big guy, lets get you to Ratchet." I said grimacing at the damage to his chassis.

Optimus gestured to my right arm. " You don't get out of this either Echo." Half-smiling as he teased, knowing I didn't like when I had to go to Ratchet. 

"Mine can wait. Do you want a ground bridge Optimus? Or will you be okay to drive." I asked, shaking my head.

"Drive, I don't need Ratchet worrying more then normal." He sounded tired, exhausted.

I gave a nod and transformed, holding back a hiss of pain for my arm. I knew it was gonna be hard for Optimus to even start driving. I lead the way

 back as Optimus transformed and followed, slower then normally. He must be in a lot of pain. Upon reaching base I transformed seeing splotches of energon where he stood, changing back to bipedal.

"Go get your aft in their." I said, jerking my servo towards the Med-bay.

He sighed and entered the Med-bay as I sat just outside the base, enjoying the view of the moon while I waited. I heard music before I heard the softer fall of pedes. I turned my helm to see Bumblebee. I gave him a small smile when he waved to me, coming over and sitting beside me.

~Watcha doin'.~ A southern draw in the clip he played.

"Waiting for Optimus to be finished so I can get my arm fixed by Ratchet." I explained giving him a one armed hug with my left arm.

Bee whirred quietly, hugging me back as we both watched the dark sky. I began to slip into a light recharge, relaxing, knowing I would be safe for now.

 I jolted awake to the yell of Ratchet.

"Silentecho!" Ratchet bellowed threw the base.

Bumblebee awoke with a start and looked to me, beeping quickly.

~Careful.~ He beeped as I waved and quickly went into the bay, knowing if I delayed it would be much worse.

I peeked around the corner to see Ratchet working on Optimus. 

"Hello Ratchet." My voice softer as I saw one of my friends.

"You were suppose to see me before even thinking about running off with Optimus." Anger and disappointment filled the air.

"Sorry Ratchet. It just has been such a long time since I saw Optimus. My apologizes Ratchet." I bowed my head, my door wings following suit from the guilt I felt.

I looked down and sat in a chair near my brothers berth. I heard him sigh and the mutter of acceptance.

He finished with Optimus and made us two switch. I on the berth and Optimus in the chair.

"Anything you wanna tell me before I get started?" He asked, disappointment lingering in his tone.

"I have received a little damage to my energon wires and tied them together." I said quietly. 

If he was angry before he was pissed now.

" Do you have even the slightest idea of what that can do to you?" He nearly yelled.

My door wings lowered, nearly touching my back. My sensory horns lowering in shame.

" It can force a statis lock and then I wouldn't be online right now." I murmured, feeling his heated glare on my helm.

My helm jerked back at the sudden hitting of his wrench to my helm. 

" Where?" He growled out. 

I used my left hand to remove a few pieces of my armor over right shoulder. I stayed silent as he worked, looking to see my brother's optics narrowed at me with disappointment and anger filling them. I looked down and waited for Ratchet to finish, clamping down on my glossa when he purposely hit a few tender areas. Once he finished and placed down a small heat laser to seal the wires shut did the back of my helm hurt. Ratchet gave me a glare before working on the chunk missing in my left arm. When he finished fixing my arm and making sure the scans were how he wanted them he let me leave. Optimus stayed behind to talk to him. I rotated my shoulder cuff and shuffled to my room. I needed to do something to make it up for Ratchet. When I put in the pass code I nearly wanted to fall asleep. Exhaustion hit me hard. I was somewhere I could call home. I didn't have to worry about not being able to see my brother and know if he was alright. I didn't need to worry if my friends were offline or not. It brought a smile to my lips. I looked at the inviting berth and sighed. Recharge was calling my name. I crawled onto my berth and let my optics power off. Letting myself fall into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Injuries With A Joy Ride

I woke to an alarm going off. My optics on-lined as I raced out to see the commotion. I found Ratchet in the Med-bay with the terror twins in bad shape. Sideswipe yelling at Ratchet to fix his brother who as far as I could see was unconscious. Energon leaked from many injuries and wounds. What did I miss? I walked in further and pulled out a few things Ratchet would need, silently placing them on a table for his use as he told Sideswipe to stop talking so he could concentrate on stopping the fluids that leaked from Sunstreaker. I pulled Sideswipe to the side and started to work on his shoulder, seeing how it is one of the most damaged places for a Cybertronian. I fixed his rotater cuff that lacked a much needed check up, finishing, I sent him off to go help others.

More autobots seemed to be piling in, First Aid started helping when Jazz came in. Jazz held his helm as fluid gushed down his helm and on to his hand. I continued to help and even helping Bumblebee. When the medical attention wasn't as needed I went to help else where. The Med-bay started to get crowed with the bots who were brought in on stretchers and those who were deemed to injured to leave the bay. I bumped into Ironhide as he told one bot to get his aft to the Med-bay.

" 'Hide, what happened?" I asked when he sighed heavily.

 " Decepticon attack on one of the energon mines that we had been mining and many got hurt." He rubbed the side of his helm, shaking his head as he spoke.

" I know, I helped when the bay started to get crowded with injured bots." I tried to offer to ease some of his stress.

"The only thing is, one of the bots got captured. Their signal went offline about 4 earth hours ago." His voice filled with pain.

"Who?" I asked, fear igniting in my spark.

"Cliffjumper." His voice sounded like someone hit him in his core.

I knew Arcee was gonna have a hard time now, another partner that she just lost. I hugged Ironhide, letting him know it would be alright. He accepted the hug, giving me a soft pat on the top of my helm. I felt guilty, I was in recharge the entire time that they all fought. I left him after telling him to go get some statis. He only nodded and made his way down the hall. I met Bumblebee outside of the base, sitting in a lone spot. I silently made my way over to him and sat down, pulling him into a hug. He jumped when I laid my hand over his shoulder. 

"You okay Bee?" I asked softly. 

He shook his head no and leaned into me, accepting the much needed hug. I knew the impact of losing another Autobot friend would take a toll on base. I could only offer comfort to such a degree. I pulled a small box from my subspace and pushed it into Bees hand. He looked at me, his optics shining a little. I gave a faint smile before pressing down on a few buttons. The small box I made lit up with a small bumblebee flying around. Sweet music filled the air as he looked and watched the projection. He watched, slowly falling into recharge by my side. I watched the projection as he laid his helm on my shoulder.

A faint smile graced my lips as he slept, remembering a better time. A time where I was but a sparkling and Optimus worked in the Hall of Records. Megatron went by Megatronus and their wasn't a war that ravaged our planet. I could only hope that one day, this war would come to an end. I heard the heavy footsteps of someone coming out of base, I later saw Optimus go and stand out in front of the rising sun. His shoulders hunched, his helm bent, was a sure sign of the exhaustion that he felt. He suffered from sorrow, he was tired more then he let on, but I knew the signs. I grew up with him, I knew when he was at a breaking point. 

I maneuvered my way away from Bee, gently propping him up against the wall to where he could be comfortable. I made my footsteps silent as I made my way to my brother, standing just below his shoulder.

"Have you gotten any rest?" I asked softly as he looked to me, still hearing the soft turn of my sensory horns.

"I am afraid not." He answered back. 

The joy that had filled his voice when I saw him, ceased to exist, the only emotion that could be heard from him was sorrow and anger.

" How long has it been since you have slept Optimus?" I asked, knowing it has been at least a few days.

" Three days. I know you Echo, no need to say it." He sighed as he pulled me into a one armed hug.

I hugged him back and nodded in response. We watched the sun make it up to the sky, setting a bright yellowish-red light on the ground.

"Optimus, lets go get you some warm energon and get you some rest. Primus knows you need it. We bots can deal with you resting for a little while." I softly pleaded to him.

He gave a sigh but nodded. I lead him to the mess hall and grabbed two cubes of energon. I put the energon cube into a container and let it warm till the machine went off with a soft beeping. I brought the energon over to him and sat down across from him, handing him the warm energon. We drank our energon in silence, the only sound that could be heard would be our gears whirling about. Once he finished I guided him to his room.

He looked at me with gratitude in his optics.

" Rest well Optimus." I gave him a hug and left him to rest.

I walked to the rec room and found one of the human soldiers called Epps.

" Hey Echo, what are you up to?" He asked from one of the platforms for the humans.

" Trying  to occupy my processor to keep me busy. I don't want to think of the loss of an Autobot friend." I said softly.

He nodded, understanding. 

" Well, if you want, we could go for a drive." He suggested.

That actually sounded like a great idea. It would give me the chance to explore more of this world.

"Sounds like a great idea. Just give me a moment to go run by Ratchet and then I will meet you outside." I smiled to him as he left to go outside.

I went to see Ratchet as I had said and found him in recharge with data pads surrounding him. I saw First Aid and went to him. 

"I am going for a drive. Please, make sure that Optimus nor Ratchet is bothered. Both need lots of rest. If they are, inform me please." I kept my voice down, not to wake Ratchet.

" You got it." He gave me a smile as I left to go meet Epps outside.

I transformed in front of Epps and let him get in. He strapped himself in and looked at the steering wheel.

" You can either drive or I can Epps." I offered him the option.

" You can if you want. I just don't know where to put my hands." He admitted.

"Your fine Epps. I don't bite." I laughed softly and began to drive down the road leading into the city. 

He set one hand on my steering wheel and the other on the arm rest. The drive down the dirt road was silent until he asked a question.

"So, how do you like Earth so far?" He asked.

"Your planet is very beautiful. Though I have read from your internet and the files that Ratchet sent me that your people aren't always the nicest but that is with every species." I said after a moment.

"Yeah, we aren't always the best, but you run into those few who really do make a difference." He agreed with me before pointing out a small shop.

"Would you mind if I got a drink Echo? Preferably in that shop right their." He asked.

" Not at all, just don't make a mess please." I pulled into the parking lot and let him out.

He went into the little shop, coming out a few minutes later with a plastic cup with a pinkish liquid inside. He opened the door gently, mindful of how he closed my door behind him.

"Thank you Echo." He gave his thanks and sat the cup into my cup holder, letting me feel how cold it is.

"If I may, what is that you are drinking?" I asked.

"It is called a slushy. They are pretty good. To bad you guys can't consume human stuff." He said after explaining it to me. 

 " Some we can, if it can be used as fuel for our bodies. Things like your organic food we can not but liquids we can drink." I explained to him.

"Really? That's pretty cool." The sound of beeping came on my dash.

"Epps hold on, theirs con activity in the area." I hissed as I drove along at a normal pace.

" Echo, can you evade them?" He asked.

"If they don't detect my presences and if my emf field stays up then yes." I replied.

I moment later I was starting to get followed. Scrap, I can't fight here. I would hurt Epps. I drove further, following the navigation system that I had. I got to a wide open barren scenery.

"Epps, I need you to get out and to hide so I can deal with these cons." I said spinning around to face the twin purple cars following us.

"No problem." He climbed out and ran for cover in a housing structure for animals.

I transformed and pulled out my blasters as the two cons transformed. The vehicons started to blast shots at me. I dodge a good amount of them, only being hit a few times before firing back with shots of my own. Another vehicon joined them, shooting at me. I hissed when one shot got my hand, forcing me to drop my blaster. I ran forward, jumping and slamming down onto a vehicon, knocking it onto its back. I turned and smashed my fist into the visor of the other vehicon closest to it. A blast to my back had me fall forward with a grunt of pain. I could feel my mech-fluids flowing down my armor and to the ground. I completely forgot about the third con. I got up, hissing at the pain. I kicked the vehicon in the head that I had punched. It fell as I turned to take on the last con. I pulled a throwing dagger from my hip and held it at the ready, hunched forward, attempting to lessen the pain that flared up my back side. The vehicon shot as I lunged forward and stabbed its arm. It whacked me across the helm, shooting my right shoulder in the process. I hissed and ripped my blade from its arm, tearing circuits as I ripped it away, fluid splattering across my face. I stabbed it in the helm, twisting as smoke rose from its face. Mech-fluid spilling onto the ground. I ripped my blade out and looked to my blaster. I got up from the dead cons body and hissed in pain. I picked up my plasma gun and placed it in my subspace. I moved to the area with vegetation and eased down. Epps came out from the housing structure and came to me.

"You alright?" He asked, worry seeping into his voice.

"I will be fine. Did you call base?" I asked softly and held out my hand to him, which he climbed onto.

"Yeah, First Aid is opening a ground bridge as we speak." He said just as the swirling green bridge appeared.

" Good." I hissed as I got up and walked to the bridge.

The pain in my shoulder was not nearly as bad as the pain that spread up my back side. Walking hurt, moving hurt. The infrastructure must have gotten damaged when I got hit by that blast. When I walked into base, Optimus and Ratchet stood before me. I grimaced and set down Epps, seeing the puddle of my life fluids from just standing there for as long as I stood. Signs started flickering over my optics. 

_Energon levels = 63%_

_Damage to backstrut = 56%_

_Damage to shoulder = 68%_

_Damage extensive - seek medical attention_

I shut down the messages popping up before they got worse. Optimus came to me and took my left arm and picked me up and took me to the Med-bay.  Ratchet saying something to Epps before following after. Everything began to blur after Ratchet said something about my injuries. Optimus demanded something as Ratchet gave me a sedative saying something about pain. I laid on my chassis as Ratchet worked on my back half attempting to pay attention to the words they spoke but fell away to stasis as Ratchet forced the statis lock to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think of this so far. If you enjoy it great! If not, my apologizes.


	5. Rescue Mission

I gave a groan as I started to wake from the forced recharge. My optics on-lined, bright light shining down on my face. I lifted my hand to block the light to get use to the brightness. A looked around seeing no one in sight. I sat up with a groan, the pain no longer present but a dull aching pain replacing the pain I once felt. I stretched my arms, rotating my newly fixed shoulder.  I saw a large wire connected to a drip of what one could presume, energon. I carefully unhooked the wire from my own wires, hanging the piece up, not to waste any of the precious fluid. I swung my legs over the side of the berth that I resided on and stood. My balance off for a moment before steadying. 

"I see your up already." I jumped, nearly falling backwards at the sound of First Aid's voice.

"Yeah, how long has it been?" I asked, looking to him as he held a data pad in hand reading it over.

" A few earth hours." He kept reading as he spoke.

" Any problems I should be aware about?" I asked again.

"You will be fine. Just don't get hurt any more please. Prime is hard enough to handle as it is." He looked up from the data pad and gave a brief smile before making a 'shoo' motion with his hand.

I gave him my thanks and left the room, looking for Ratchet, seeing how he wasn't in the bay which was very rare. I checked the rec room first but found no one either. I almost passed a room when I paused, hearing Optimus. I stayed on the other side, peering into the room, finding Ratchet and Jazz with him. I saw their backs to the door and sneaked into the room, hiding in the dim lit room. I listened in on the conversation seeing as how they were talking in hushed tones.

" Optimus, we have to get him back. Megatron will kill him for sure. He is strong but even he has his limits." Jazz had dropped the thick accent that came with his voice.

Who had been captured? How? I frowned and leaned forward a little to hear better. 

"Ironhide is strong Jazz, have faith in him. We will get him back." Optimus assured him.

" Optimus, you know what Megatron will do if Ironhide doesn't reveal the location of base. He will hurt and then kill him. We need a rescue mission right now." Ratchet demanded, looking at Optimus with a defiant look.

" I know old friend. I do, we don't know where the Nemesis is Ratchet. How are we to help if we haven't the location in which the Decepticons are at?" Optimus was trying so hard to make them see his reason.

Against my better judgement I spoke up, " Track his last known place before he was captured. Ratchet you implanted everyone with those navigational systems, find him that way." 

Their helms whipped back quickly to see me. Ratchet's face turned to a thoughtful look while Optimus sighed.

"That may just work." He left, leaving me with Jazz and Optimus.

"Echo, you know better than to-" I interrupted him, " Yeah I know Optimus but you left the door open, my job to spy and scout remember. Not my fault if I just accidentally overheard you talking and piped up to speak."

"She got a point Optimus." Jazz laughed, grinning at my answer.

" Jazz, don't encourage her." Optimus scolded him, looking to me.

I grinned and stuck my glossa out at him. He gave a sigh and left, heading to Ratchets location most likely. Jazz shot me a thumbs up as we walked out to follow my brother. 

" How are ya doin'? Heard ya got in'a fight with a few cons." Jazz asked.

" Better Jazzy, lots since the doc bot fixed me up." I gave a smile and looked at Ratchet and Optimus whom were talking.

" How has he been Jazz? I know he is under more stress then he should be." I spoke quietly to him as the two conversed. 

" You don't know half of it Echo. Since Prowl ain't here Optimus has been more stressed. Try ta help. Send others out. Patrollin', energon minin'. Ya know all sorts of things. He still under stress Echo. Can't be helped with him." He spoke softer, thick with his accent.

I nodded, giving a sigh as I sneaked closer and peered over Ratchets shoulder.

"We need to hit at least these parts." He explained as he pointed out 2 major spots, the control center and the med-bay.

" We should go threw the back, break out Ironhide first and send a small team to the front of the ship to break into the control center and trash the place." I spoke softly and pointed out to the tail of the ship.

Ratchet jumped, glaring as he looked to me. I grinned sheepishly to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Optimus nodded and called everyone to the hanger.

" Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee and myself will hit the back of the ship to break out Ironhide. Jazz, and Silentecho will hit the control room and trash the place, forcing them to come to the ground to fix the ship. First Aid prepare the space bridge for the front of the ship first. Then we shall go to the back as they cause the diversion." He commanded his soldiers well, all of us understanding our roles in this rescue mission.

The ground bridge started up and we went forward, ready to wreck havoc upon the cons battle ship. We walked into a group of vehicons that seemed to stutter before an alarm rang. My battle helmet snapped shut as we went to battle with the cons. Jazz used his plasma cannon to shoot the vehicons. I resorted to using my battle daggers to tear apart the vehicons. I grabbed Jazz's hand as he swung me to hit the vehicon behind him. As soon as the last con fell we high five'd each other.

"Nice Jazzy. Lets frag scrap up."  I grinned as we went to the control room.

We started to tear apart the consoles, blasting and ripping away with our bare hands. Wires and pieces of metal went flying, as we tore into them. That caused a whole lot of buttons to start flashing and more alarms going off. Loud, thunderous foot steps ran down the hall.

"They have Ironhide. Time to blow this joint." Jazz laughed.

A ground bridge opened up as I threw a timed bomb. We raced threw, hearing the explosion as we ran into our hanger. We grinned as we looked to the others. Optimus looked a little beat up and Ironhide and Ratchet weren't in the hanger. 

"Good job everyone." Optimus praised us as I snuck away, wanting to see Ironhide.

I peeked into the med-bay and nearly cried out at the state of Ironhide. Long, jagged gashes ran all over him. He looked like he crawled out of the pit. I saw Ratchet work on his core chamber and sat down nearly, watching his venting. Ratchet gave a glance to me and waved his hand at the table of medical instruments. I pushed it over and nearly whined at the damage that was done to him. His digits looked bent and some crushed. I helped by welding some of the smaller gashes close, using the blow torch to seal the breaks in his armor. I looked up to the machine that he got hooked up to and looked to Ratchet.

"Will he be okay?" I asked, quietly.

" He will be fine Echo. Just give him some time to heal. What they did to him is extensive. It will take all night to get this fixed. They fried his equilibrium circuits so his balance is completely off. That can wait till his core chamber is done. I already filled him up with enough sedative to keep him in stasis for a while. Nano-bytes are already working on the inside of his armor that you sealed." Ratchet explained as he sighed and pulled back.

"This is as much as I can do now. The nano-bytes will do the rest for now we wait." His voice tired and drained.

"Go get some rest Ratchet I will be here when you wake." I gave him a smile.

"You won't drop it till I do won't you?" He asked.

I nodded and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze, knowing he didn't like others touching his hands from past experiences. He gave a brief flicker of a smile before heading to his room. I got comfy and started to work on my cubes, working on the multicolored metal. I sat in silence waiting for Ironhide to wake and for everyone else to settle down from the excitement of the day.

 

 

 


	6. Old Memories and Fun with the Doc

To say that time moved slowly would have been better. Hours passed and no movement occurred from Ironhide. Around mid-day as my internal clocks had given Optimus came into the bay. He looked around, letting his optics fall on Ironhide. He sighed and sat in Ratchets chair. I watched his posture, one of exhaustion. He rubbed the bridge of his optics, much how he did when he grew over whelmed and a processor ache.

" Are you alright?" I whispered, just in case.

His optics shot to me, his posture going ridged before relaxing.

" I will be fine. How long have you been in here?" He asked, quietly.

" Since we got back. I felt useless so I came in to help Ratchet. Studying under him back home became useful." I murmured, gracefully getting to my pedes and walking to my brother.

He opened his arms for me as I came closer. I gave a brief smile before hugging him as he rose. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder as he hugged me, obviously needing comfort. He let me go a few moments later, yet still kept his arm around my shoulder.

" Care to take a walk with me and tell me of your adventures?" He asked, looking down at me.

I glanced over to Ironhide and shifted between pedes. I thought of my choices, I wanted to go with Optimus but I wanted to stay here as well in case Ironhide woke up.

" I would love to but I promised I would stay here until Ratchet got up or Ironhide. I am sorry Optimus." I apologized, looking down at the floor.

"Then we shall stay here and you can still tell me of your adventures." I smiled at him as he moved and sat down next to where I was.

I quickly moved back over to him and sat next to him, cuddling into him like I had done when I was younger.

"Where do I start?" I asked, eager to launch into my tales of travel. 

"Hmm, after the Academy. That's when I last saw you. You have grown so much from then." He poked my sensory horns as proof.

They had been tiny when I was in the Academy.

" Well after the Academy, I took up fighting with Ultra Magnus. He taught me how to fight and even got me started on certain weapons. I recruited myself into the Autobot faction to help with the war. My Commander started sending me out on missions after I completed my stealth and spy courses. My first mission was just a regrouping mission where I met Elite-one, Chromia, Ironhide and Hound. They were under con attack and I rushed in to help. I docked the small ship that I was lent and met with Ironhide's strong, fierce personality. I found him with cons under his pedes. I nearly got shot by him cause he thought I was a con. We soon found Hound and then shortly after Elite-one. Chromia...she-she didn't look good. Ironhide was pissed. He blew threw cons like they were nothing to get to her. The teachings that I learned with Ratchet came in hand, I was able to get her stable and in the burrowed ship. When we got back to Cybertron, I rushed Ironhide and Chromia to the nearest medic. Hound and Elite-one reported to my commander about what had happened. I left and got a handful from my commander for interfering with their mission. Oh, but it got better. When Ironhide found out, he beat him down a few notches. Ironhide thanked me, told me that Chromia was gonna make it threw and she would be up and about in a few days. From their I got switched to your team. I missed the launch because I was sent off just before the ship left. I was sent out to retrieve information concerning the Decepticon faction. I obtained and listened into some...interesting information in Koan. I got caught but I was able to get away due to the second in command. He got cocky and made a mistake of turning his back to me. I fled, hoping I would get back in time. Turns out I didn't. You better believe I contacted Ironhide. Do you remember the day you all landed? He got me in contact with Ratchet again. Only Ratchet and Ironhide knew I was due to get here. I owe it to Ironhide, if I never met him, never helped, I wouldn't have made it in Koan. He gave me advice when I took the mission. Then poof Ratchet sent me a list of car modes and information on this planet. I got here and surprised you." I finished with a smile up to him.

" I am glad that you are here. I have missed you for to long Echo. I was worried when no one got word of you. Knowing now that you had contact with Ratchet and Ironhide is comforting. Why did you never contact me?" He asked.

" I would have, believe me, I wanted to so badly. I missed you Optimus. I was scared and I didn't know if I would ever get the chance to see you again. They guided me threw everything. When I got attacked by Megatron and his few soldiers, I barely escaped with my life. I knew I should have contacted you then but I didn't need you to worry more. I know you Optimus, you would have clouded judgement and you would have gotten hurt." I explained, remembering the experience like it was yesterday. 

"I understand Echo it happens, I just wish you had, to give me a sign to know you were even okay." He said softly.

I gave him a hug and looked up to Ironhide. I turned back to Optimus and smiled.

"I am here now Optimus. That's what matters." I sighed with content as he hummed in response. 

A loud groan made me jump up to Ironhide's side. He attempted to get up, so I gently pushed against his shoulder to keep him down. He swung quickly, hitting me in the face and sending me into Optimus. Luckily Optimus was standing up and was able to keep me up right. 

"Ironhide." Optimus barked and Ironhide stopped swinging.

Ironhide's optics flickered on as I held my jaw tentatively. It fragging hurt. I moved closer and gave a one sided smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

" Fragging hurts. I hit you didn't I?" His gruff voice softer then I remembered.

I gave a small nod and he moved my hands away when he sat up, I whining in protest. He pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Sorry kid." He muttered and patted my back letting me go.

I hugged him back before he let go. He looked at the monitors hooked to him and grunted as he moved and ripped out the wires that were connected to him.

"Ironhide!" I whined when he gave me a gave me a smirk.

"What is this commotion I hear?" Ratchet's voice sounded as he came forth with a grumpy tone. 

" Ironhide has taken it upon himself to rip the wires out that he had connecting him to the monitors." Optimus spoke to Ratchet as Ratchet looked to Ironhide, a glint of anger in his optics.

"Run?" I asked quietly to Ironhide.

" Yes." With that we bolted from the room, dodging the flying wrenches as Optimus' throaty laughter echoed the halls. 

We ducked into the rec room, venting hard as I peeked out to see if Ratchet followed. Luckily he didn't. I grinned and smiled up to Ironhide as he chuckled.

" Not bad old mech." I teased.

" Not to bad yourself sparkling." He teased back as we looked at the rooms staring optics.

"Get back to work." Ironhide barked at the 2 sets terror twins, they scrambled to quickly get back to work.

I giggled and turned to meet Ratchets optics.

" Oh, frag." I muttered and darted around him as Ironhide took off in an opposite direction.

" Run, while you can, because I will find you!" Ratchet shouted as he threw wrenches.

I giggled as I ducked into the humans play room. I saw three small humans, each smaller then the other humans. Were these the sparklings that I got told about. I believe their names are Jack, Miko and Raf. 

"Whats so funny?" The girl named Miko asked.

" Running and hiding from Doc bot." I snickered and looked to Raf who sat with Bee.

I waved over to them and and sat down, watching as Miko showed me images of the planet. She explained some of the tings that happened. The more she talked, the more interested I grew with the planet. She got to the animals and showed me a bird, I believe she called it an eagle. I liked it. It gave me an idea for my next project. She continued to talk about them before she had to go home and gave me a huge smile, waving good bye as she left to go find her guardian. The other two left. Raf with Bee and Jack with Arcee. 

I com-linked my brother. :: Optimus, what do you know of the planets animals?:: **  
**

:: Not a lot, best ask Lennox, Epps or even Graham.::

::Thank you.::

:: Your Welcome.:: He commed back before I went to my room to build for a little while.

The moment I got to my room I pulled up a seat at my desk and started to build a base for the eagle companion that I was going to make. I started with the wing span, using the internet to look up how their wings moved and how they flew. It didn't take long to figure out the rest. Soon enough I had built the protoform's body for my new companion. I hummed as I worked, using a blow torch to make the feather like wings out of spare metal. I sighed softly. I would need a power source to bring her to life. I moved my digits along a button-less keyboard that I made back on Cybertron. I made a few encrypted files to help with the controlling of the wingspan and processor. I finished the wings after a small break. Now to attach them. I let my helmet slide down as I used the blow torch to run over the sharp edges to attach the wings. I pulled out my wrench and tightened a loose bolt. I hummed as I looked over the built body.

I looked over to my berth and hummed. I need some rest. I climbed into my berth and went into recharge the moment my optics off-lined.

 


	7. Even Primes Need Some Time

A few weeks passed and we had a few run in's with the cons, nothing terribly major. We heard no word of Megatron since Optimus told me what happened. Megatron had died by the hands of a young human boy. Megatron, a once noble and kind mech, gone. I felt pain in my spark, knowing that he was gone. I finished my companion's body, Ratchet helped me with the power source. The eagle, I called Cinder. She had trouble talking and spoke in broken English but it was better then nothing.

It started off like any other day, that was until Ratchet found a frequency that showed the Nemesis. On the same frequency, he found an Autobot emergency beacon. Ratchet went with Optimus, bringing his medical kit with him. I had to stay behind since most the others were on patrol. I sat and worked with Cinder, teaching her words for the time being. That was until I got an emergency com-link from Ratchet.

:: Echo, Space bridge now.::

I jumped up and quickly got to work opening the space bridge. I was not ready to see what was done. Ratchet helped Optimus threw the ground bridge and rushed him to the med-bay.

"Did the Cons get a jump on you?" Miko asked, leaning over the bars to the platform.

"No. The Autobot distress signal was from a plague ship that crash landed. Optimus...he was infected with a virus." Ratchet's voice sounded like he had been defeated.

"Ratchet, what happened to his optic?" I asked, more of demanded to know.

"It is where the infected energon came into contact with him. The virus is already causing damage. Let's just hope that it is one that I can cure."  He found his scanner and started to scan him.

"By the Allspark." He muttered.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked. His voice already beginning to fade.

"Cybonic plague." Ratchet announced in a grave tone.

"What was that doing on a Autobot ship?" Raf asked.

"Its passengers must have been infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during The Great War." Arcee explained, looking to him.

"The Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticon biological warfare program, by Megatron himself." Ratchet looked to him.

"You...have a cure right Ratchet?" I asked with hope.

Optimus sighed. " N..no cure." His voice sounded raspy.

The hope got extinguished just like that. My spark felt heavy at the new information sinking in.

"Optimus, please. Save your strength." Ratchet's voice waved between pleading and concern.

"You have to help him." I could feel my optics blurring.

" I can't, this isn't something I can fix with a wrench. I can patch up anyone, but this, this I have no power over, no cure to make it better." His voice broken, like shattered glass.

"H...How long does he have if it doesn't?" I asked as I looked down at my brother.

"I don't know Echo." His voice apologetic. 

"Would Megatron create a virus without having a cure? I mean what if he caught it by accident? Then what?" Jack asked eagerly, hoping to help.

" It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts." Bulkhead told him.

The base became more somber at the news. The kids weren't playing. Bumblebee wasn't playing his music. Even the bickering between the twins ceased. The kids sat upon the platform as close as possible to Optimus to keep him company. I sat there, my helm in my hands, attempting to stay strong.

Arcee and Bumblebee went to the Nemesis to see if they could find any trace for the cure in their systems.

"Ratchet...were you.." Optimus' voice grew weaker.

"Infected? No." 

At that Optimus let his body relax against the berth, allowing himself to actually rest, unlikely that he had for the past few days. The virus had a strong grip on him. I had to sit and watch my brother die before my optics if they were unsuccessful in retrieving the cure for Optimus. 

Ratchet and Arcee started snapping at each other threw the link. I payed no attention to their snapping and pulled Optimus' hand into mine.

" You can't die on me Optimus. You promised." I whispered, moving closer to him.

He softly squeezed my hand. I could't make my self stop the tears that fell from my face. I bent my helm, placing it on the berth next to him. He slipped his hand out of mine and rubbed the top of my helm with the little strength he had.

He gave a hissed breath before speaking." I..I will t..try Echo." 

Then Arcee spoke, " It's Megatron, he is alive."

"How!?" Jack asked.

"That's not possible." Ratchet's face turned to horror.

"Well I'm staring at him. Good new is, he isn't exactly staring back." She replied.

" Megatron is...alive?" Optimus asked, his optic looking worse then it had. 

He was on a slowly and steady downhill towards offlining. Ratchet looked at him with sorrow.

"Optimus. I beg of you, save your strength." Ratchet pleaded with him.

I made a whined noise, getting Optimus' attention.

"Please, brother. I don't wish for you to go. Save your strength please and let Ratchet focus." I murmured softly.

"He's critical, hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all." Arcee growled out.

 "Wait! Don't! " Ratchet all but yelled.

"One good reason. Fast." Arcee demanded.

"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival." Ratchet rushed out.

"What are you talking about?" I could hear her pause before speaking.

"Does he display brain-wave activity?" Ratchet's eager voice told me he was onto something.

"Spiking hard. His sick mind still at work." Arcee said in disgust. 

" Perfect. If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it." Ratchet almost sighed in relief until Arcee spoke up.

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?" Arcee nearly shouted.

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet said, ignoring her for the moment.

"No way. Have you ever even performed the procedure?" Arcee demanded to know.

"No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots." Ratchet said in response.

"Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge, buy us some time to figure this out?" Arcee tried to back out of it.

"Time is one thing that Optimus does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!" Ratchet yelled.

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime, anywhere. But a mind-body split?" Her voice sounded nervous.

"I will not allow Echo to go without her brother and I will be fragged if we have to go without him. One of you must do a psychic patch with Megatron." Ratchet growled out to them.

I heard beeping and knew Bee would do it. Bee volunteered to do the patch so Arcee wouldn't. I have to thank him when he got back. I looked at Optimus' vitals.

"Ratchet, his vitals." I whispered, trying so hard to not let my voice break.

"I know Echo. Bee please hurry." Ratchet urged him to quicken the pace as soon as the patch was in place.

A little while passed until Bee started talking to Megatron.

"You're not wearing phase-displacement armor. Your eyes track my movements, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So, tell me, scout, what are you?!" Megatron roared at him, demanding to know the answer to his question.

Bumblebee beeped at him.

"A psychic patch. How unexpected." His chuckling dark and evil sent chills up my spine.

The talking continued till Bumblebee saw the formula. Ratchet talked quickly to Arcee.

"Arcee disconnect him! We have the formula." Ratchet quickly got started on the formula.

The two came threw the ground bridge, Arcee with a hard look on her face and Bee with his puppy optics on me. I gave him a small smile and stayed by Optimus.

"Echo I need you to leave the Med-bay. The infection has gotten worse and-" Ratchet got interrupted.

"No! She stays." Optimus grunted out.

Ratchet looked at Optimus and then to me and sighed.

"Just this once." He said before leaving to make the cure.

I gave a small smile and took his hand again, needing some sort of comfort to know this was happening.

Optimus started to get worse. He was starting to vent out harder, his optic no longer online, only his right optic worked now. Even his voice had gone to a whisper. I whimpered when he started to cough up a light faded energon from his damaged vents. He went from bad to worse in just a day. I could tell he was in pain and it hurt me to see him so. Ratchet had to resort to running fresh energon threw his systems to keep him online and to hold of the infection as long as possible. When he started to cough up more of the faded energon that's when Ratchet had enough. Ironhide had to take me away from Optimus, because he wouldn't let go of me. I hit, yelled and screamed at him to let me go. Optimus tried to demand him to let me go. 

"Let me go! I need to be in there with him! He is dying, let me in. Let me go!" I screamed at him, pounding on his armor with my small hands. 

He didn't say anything. He just held me there, against him as I was forced away from my brother.

"Let me go, please." I begged quietly to him.

"No, Echo." Ironhide spoke, shaking his head.

I felt the tears build up against my optics before flowing down my face plates.

" Ironhide, let me go now!" I yelled and kicked his shin guards.

I whined at him, my sensory horns lowering as my door wings stayed touching my back. He let me continue to attack him and hit him. I resorted to calling out to Optimus like had when I was a sparkling by using a low pitched whine. Ironhide let me down but stayed in front of the med-bay door, refusing to let me in. Optimus was whispering-shouting up all he could at Ratchet. Angry that he had to bear witness to my old sparkling whine and that he could do nothing. I sat down, pulling my legs up to my chest and waited, watching Ironhide for any sudden movement so I could see my brother again. I ceased the whine when I was told to quite down by Jolt. Jolt and I never got along but he just this once he gave me a few energon candies that he carried around with him. I gave him a hug and watched as he left. I stayed online all the way till noon when Ironhide finally moved to let me in the med-bay. I made a dash inside and saw my brother up and about, the cure had worked.

"Echo." He called softly when I saw him.

I couldn't help the whine that escaped me as I moved to him, hugging him tightly to me.He gently pressed my helm into his chest and rubbed the top of my helm, calming me down.

" Ratchet, he did it. He did it." I whispered, relishing the fact that my brother was far from dead.

"Yes, he did. Let's go see the others." He hummed in response.

I gave him a smile as he gave his rare smiles back. I helped him get to the main hanger where we were greeted by everyone. Everyone one broke out into a cheer when Optimus and I made our way into the hanger.

"Please. Reserve the hero's welcome for my physician and my scout." Optimus baritone voice rang threw the base with pride in his Autobots.

 


	8. Twisted Games

I got sent on a scouting mission right after Optimus was completely cleared by Ratchet. I took to the southern states where more of the Decepticons resided. I was able to get back right after the entire incident where Megatron had temporarily control over Bee's body because of the patch that had happened. Optimus was always working. Patrols being sent out at every hour when I returned. I volunteered most the time because of how every one acted. I could't stand being cooped up in base any more with every one so gloomy. It would drive me crazy! Ratchet became evil towards his patients, I think he hasn't recharge in a few cycles because he was always up before I, and that is saying something because I am always up before everyone else. My partner in crime today is Jazz.

Jazz volunteered to go patrolling on the south side of the city for any Decepticon activity. We had playfully raced threw the streets till we picked up signals. It looked to be Autobot but the Decepticons have tricked us before. Luckily we were in a underpopulated area. We transformed, keeping our backs against each other. I had my dagger in hand and looked as we scanned the area with cation. Jazz had to attack first, Starscream's trine of seekers found us. I went head on with Thundercracker since Jazz was taking care of Skywarp. I remember landing a few punches on Thundercracker as Starscream watched from the warehouse near by. Thundercracker was able to damage my door wing with his null-ray. I hissed and kicked him in his cock-pit, busting the glass and hearing him groan from where he had smashed into the ground. I looked over to Jazz seeing how the fight was going. Jazz was having a hard time fighting with Skywarp, seeing how Skywarp was flying around him while shooting.

I was just about to help when I felt pain reside in my lower circuits, probably frying half of electro-circuits. I felt myself falling to the ground and then nothing, darkness over took my optics. It was a while before I came around hearing someone shouting and then the clashing of metal on metal fully awaking me. I tried to move my arms but found that I had cuffs around my wrists, holding me to the wall. Oh frag. I looked around seeing that the room in which I was being held in is dark, the only light coming from a dim lit screen in the corner of the room. I couldn't see Jazz which meant that he escaped them before I or is being held in a different room. The door hissed opened slowly and heavy pedes walked into the room. I watched as the lights flickered on, blinding me for a moment, when I let my optics readjust, before me, stood Megatron with a smirk on his scared face.

" So, you are the new femme Autobot that recently joined them. You spend a lot of time with Prime. Oh and I wouldn't try and com-link anyone. Your frequency has already been locked down and your helmet as well, courtesy of Knockout." His smirk grew as he came closer.

He must not have recognized me at all. I thought for a moment before realizing he last saw me when I was in the Academy, when I had been a light blue and light purple. I had gotten rid of those colors after the graduation. I went for navy blue and silver now, no wonder.

" Are you Prime's lover?" He demanded.

I recoiled with repulse. My lip plates turning up into disgust. 

"That is gross." I spat at him.

Causing him to strike my cheek as he wiped away the spit fluid. My cheek stung from the blow. I sucked in the unneeded air, clamping down on my glossa from saying something worse.

"If you are not his lover then what are you? You spend a lot of time with him then if you are not." He growled at me.

I gave him a forced grin before giving him a response," Wouldn't you like to know?" 

This time instead of my cheek he went for my abdominal plates, he punched hard. My tanks churned at the blow, making me gasp out.

" This can be easy or hard femme, please make it hard. I do enjoy it.  Now what is your name?" His growling voice asked.

" Rhymes with go frag yourself." I sneered.

Anger lit up in those red optics of his. His claw like digits pierced threw my already damaged door wing, forcing a pained moan from my vocalizer. 

"Your name femme or I will rip you apart until your precious Prime can only watch you die in front of his optics." He snarled out, opening his closed hand to rip threw the fragile metal, making a decent sized hole in my door wing.

I gave a groan before speaking, "Silent...Silentecho." 

Surprise took hold of him as he ripped his clawed hand away making me howl in pain.

" You lie, she died on Cybertron after the raid on Iacon." Megatron's optics burned with fire hate.

"I don't lie. I am Silentecho, sister to Optimus Prime and once sister to Megatronus the Gladiator." I spat out at him, my optics burning with pain and raw hate for him.

"Don't ever repeat that again." He yelled at me, wrapping his hand around my neck.

I fought to keep my pedes on the floor as he lifted me to him, choking as he looked into my optics. After finding what he wanted he dropped me back down, the cuffs, yanking me back up, forcing me to stand.

"You will tell me of the Autobots base or I will rip it away from you. What happened in the past, will not protect you." He growled as he pushed a cart in front of me, covered by a white cloth. Another mech came in, I remembered his name being Knockout. The medical examiner for the Decepticons. I just hope that I could stay strong as long as possible so the Autobots could help me. Megatron turned to him, only watching him. The two must have been talking by comm-linking. Knockout's optics widened for a moment before a grin spread across his face. Megatron looked back to me with a smirk.

" I would prefer I had your brother, to rip his spark out before my own optics, but learning the location from his dear little sister is even better." Megatron voice held raw anger and excitement.

Knockout held out a small drill, the size of my helm sensory horns to Megatron. The small driller usually meant for medical treatment. The drill started up, making a faint buzzing noise.

"Where is the Autobot base?" His gravel like voice asking.

"Eat rust." I muttered.

 He didn't like that at all. The drill got shoved roughly into my abdominal plates just below my core chamber. My vision blurred as I gasped with pain. I could feel  pain ripping threw my processor. Make it stop, anything just make it stop, warnings flashed over in my processor. Megatron pushed it further threw, and with that the sicking crunch of metal ripping fading as my scream of pain over came the noise of the tearing of metal.  My energon field lashed out in pain, terror, and agony, yet he ignored it. He stopped when the drill made a threw and threw hole in my abdomen. Energon pumped threw the wound, gushing from the hole. Energon leaked down the rest of my abdominal plates, spilling onto my legs and dripping to the floor. Although the drill did not move any more didn't mean I didn't still feel pain. The after taste of pain made me nearly cry out in agony.

"Where is the Autobot base?" He asked after a moment.

" I..it's up your aft." I told him, shakily, trying not the cry out in pain.

I have to stay strong. The look he gave me was murderous. He ripped the drill out, causing a scrapping sound. I couldn't help the agonizing scream that roared from my vocals. The moment that it had been pulled away with my energon dripping from the drill, my chassis fell forward, my numb legs no longer able to keep me standing up from the pain that racked threw me. The dull pain in my shoulders from the pulling on my wrists felt like nothing compared to the pain in my abdomen. I heard pedes leave and then Megatron forcing me to look up.

" Tell me where the Autobot base is and I will spare you this pain." Megatron let my helm drop as energon dripped from my mouth.

" If I don't kill you, Optimus will." My voice hoarse from the screaming that ripped threw my voice.

His clawed hands dug into the fresh injury, I narrowed my optics, clenching my jaw shut, trying so hard not to scream and keep a little dignity. He ripped threw some of the metal, causing a howl of pain.

"Where is the Autobot base?" He growled out.

" What makes you....t...think that I would ever tell you?" I spat energon at his face. 

He snarled and shredded the metal as he yanked away his faintly covered hand with my energon. I gave a grunt that turned into a screech as he ripped away. His clawed digits scratched down my face, causing a hissed breath. 

"I demand you to tell me where the base is." He snarled in my face.

" I want to see you out of my face but that isn't happening any time soon now is it?" I muttered, responding back, unable to control the sarcasm that came out of my mouth.

"You wish not to see me? Well lets take care of that." His grin grew wider, almost unreal as he picked up an electric prod. 

The electricity zapped to life, blue like sparks charging. He pushed my helm up and aimed the prod at my left optic. Fear erupted threw my body. I shock my helm, fighting as much as possible to not loose something I needed if I was to get out of here, I couldn't move a whole lot but I wasn't going to allow him to take away my vision. I bit his hand when he reached out, my mouth filling up with his energon as he ripped his hand away, tearing away metal in his hand. He roared in rage and threw my helm against the wall, leaving me dazed for a moment. Then pain, I screamed and cried out in pain as the electricity burned away my vision in my left optics. From color to dull blacks and grays, fuzzy and then nothing. Panic set in as he moved away from my sight. 

" Last time, where is the Autobot base?" He asked from the left.

" I won't betray them." I muttered.

He snarled in rage and rammed the electric prod into the drill wound. I couldn't scream because of how painful it was for the first few seconds. My venting came out as nothing more then ragged, high pitched breaths. I felt his digits ripping away at the wires in my neck and arms, ripping threw metal and felt something cut into my lower face plates. Probably that laser cutter. I screamed when he shoved the prod up further, nearly into my laser core, making my whole chassis jerk at the electricity that burned my wires. I shook with pain,  the electric current damaging my circuits and wire lines. I could feel him digging into my shoulder cuff. Pieces of armor ripped from my chassis, tore away till my protoform felt the heat in the ship. I felt something cut into my sensory horn causing a fuzzy sound and then pain. I shrieked, louder and more high pitched, due to the sensitive senors, he ripped the rest of my sensory horn off. The shriek of pain that came from me shocked him for a moment, he jerked back, startled by how high pitched my shriek of pain had been. I saw one of my sensory horns fall to the ground, into a puddle of my own energon. Energon splattered his face and left him with a demonic splatter of a grin. He drew back the electric prod and looked to the door when something crashed into the wall. He growled and slammed the prod down and stomped out of the room to go check. I finally let out a shaky vented breath.

I let my optic off line for a moment trying not to whimper in pain before letting it flicker back online. My tanks churned with unease, wanting to empty itself. I couldn't help but let my tanks purge on the ground from the pain, some of the pinkish liquid getting on my guards that protected my legs. My chassis racked with pain as I purged, my whole chassis hurting from everything. I wondered how I was still even online at the moment. I watched as messages popped up. My energon levels nearly red lined. I was running on my back up energon, which was very little in case I had ever gotten stranded. I would offline for sure in less than an hour. Seek medical attention kept popping up and damage status. I leaned my helm forward, watching the small droplets from my helm drip to the floor, splashing into the large puddle that surrounded my pedes. Megatron came back in, anger rolling off him in waves, behind him his second in command, Starscream, but Starscream wasn't exactly walking. Megatron dragged him into room by his shoulder. Starscream yelped as he got thrown into the wall. 

"You have disobeyed me again Starscream. I have grown tired of your games. Today you will learn or you will die." Megatron snarled.

Megatron got in his face as Starscream shook with fear. My optic narrowed as I watched. That is no way to treat your soldier, regardless of what they did. The sound of metal ripping and a screech like any other snapped me out of my thoughts. Starscream once glorious wing had been ripped from his body. He keened at the loss of one of his wings. My mouth parted in shock. Seekers were made to fly. To take ones wings...it was like ripping away every inch of their pride, joy and love for the air.

Megatron reached for the other as Starscream tried to scramble away, out of his reach. I couldn't help the words that came from my processor. 

"Leave him alone!" I  yelled at Megatron, voice hoarse and scratchy.

That forced Megatron to jerk away and then look up to me. Starscream, looked up to me, bewildered that I had spoken. Megatron chuckled, cackling as he laughed as he made his way over to me.

"Why should you care? Your Autoscum nothing more." He laughed in my face.

" Unlike you, I wouldn't ground a Seeker, you sparkless, aft kissing, bucket for a helm. You were always a complete stuck up D-16." I spat at him with as much strength as I could muster.

The chuckling instantly stopped the moment I said those insults. Murderous fury glowed in those red optics at the mention of D-16. Almost, almost making me regret saying that to his face. He punched me across the face, the blow, nearly knocking me out.

" Learn your place Autoscum." Megatron snarled.

" Sorry, I heard you talking out of your aft." I retorted, letting sarcasm drip from my scratchy voice.

Another blow to my helm and my helm bashed against the wall, dazing me for a moment.

"Nothing else to say?" He growled.

" Yeah, just one. You hit like a femme." I gave him my infamous grin, letting my energon drip from the corners of my mouth.

His optics narrowed as blows came straight for my helm. Blow after blow, my helm bashed against the wall. I could feel a dent forming in my helm from the spots Megatron kept hitting. Perhaps I shouldn't have said that. Megatron dug his digits into my helm and ripped away a parts of my helmet. I gave a howl of pain and went limp when he stopped. 

"Your weak. No wonder Prime never came for you. He doesn't care about you." Megatron sneered.

"That's not true." I tried to look at him but failed since energon ran into my functioning optic, making it hard to see.

"Oh it is. Prime would dump you on me when he was younger. He wanted nothing to do with you. Always trying to get away from you. When he heard word of your supposed passing on Cybertron he looked relieved from what my communications officer told me. Your nothing more then a burden to him." Megatron gloated.

My very spark crushed at those words.

"Y..Your lying. That's what you do." I muttered.

"I don't lie, he would dump you on me, every time he was busy." He said it so proudly.

"It's not true." I muttered back.

" Oh but it is. Why else would they have failed to show up? Do you think they care? They don't. Your nothing more than a worthless, broken, tossed away femme for somebots use. A waste of Cybertronian metal." His words pierced threw the barrier of my processor. My spark shattered at his words. 

It wasn't true right? I mean, Optimus saved me and always made time for me. Megatron was lying right? I looked up to Megatron and saw the smirk on his lips.

" I will let you think about what I said. Starscream, go to Knockout. A Seeker with no wings is useless." Megatron barked out at him.

Starscream made a shaky dash for the door, not even looking behind him once. Megatron gave a grin and left, leaving me to slowly die as my back up energon, slowly drained. I let my optic offline and thought about what he said. It couldn't have been true, could it? Was Optimus really happy to hear about my supposed death. Is Megatron just lying? My processor filled with thoughts of what he said, some coming from long ago when I was a sparkling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers. Sadly. Hasbro owns Transformers. I do in fact own Silentecho. This is a mixture of G1, Transformers Prime, the live action movies as well as the cartoons. Welp, enjoy.


End file.
